


Later, Hange

by mochipii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: This story is dedicated to Hange Zoë on her birthday, September 5th also as a tribute to the late 14th Commander of the Survey Corps.Shinzou wo Sasageyo.A one shot story of Cadet Hange. Here, I put Erwin, Mike and Moblit as Hange's classmates when in reality Erwin and Mike is a lot older than Hange. The guys are just background characters in this story.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Later, Hange

Meira finally made it to the courtyard, today's endurance training was only the first of the many that she and the other cadets will experienced until they all graduated in three years time. Food served in the mess hall is simple as usual, soup and bread, but after physical training like today, any food will taste like a feast. At least they are allowed to drink as much water that they want. Meira went to find an empty seat when someone bumped into her from behind almost knocking off the tray in her hand.

"Ah, sorry," she said, pat Meira's arm and running toward the corner table. Apparently she's going to join her friends there.

*****

Today's training had Meira grouped with that girl again, Hange. A strange girl Meira thought, but she had something in her that everyone loved. She's the class clown that would always find ways to laugh in any situation. No matter how hard their training is, Hange always seemed to have extra energy to laugh around. Titans seemed to be her favourite topic, lately that's all she's talked about. Her fascination and obsession to titans only adds charm to herself. Meira couldn't help to catch herself staring at Hange multiple times, there's just something about her that always made her eyes glued to her.

Okay, she has a crush on Hange. Finally admitting that to herself when, once again she just realized that she had stopped eating her lunch and spent god knows how many minutes staring at Hange in that corner table. She always hangs out with those boys, Erwin, Mike and Moblit. As usual, she talked about titans, Meira can hear her voice even four tables away. Seeing Hange happy like that always brings warmth to her entire body.

*****

Apparently there's been a change to the sleeping arrangement and now Meira is bunk mates with Hange. Meira didn't know that at first. One day she saw a figure sleeping, blanket covered herself all the way to the head, at the hour when most are just on their way to dinner at the mess hall. She didn't see Hange in the mess hall until dinner time's over but didn't think much of it. She decided to sneak two breads, she saw left on the table when everyone's making their way out of the mess hall, for her bunk mate. Back in the sleep quarter, she just put the breads by the sleeping figure's head, so that when she wakes up it would be the first thing she sees.

In the middle of the night, Meira was awoken by someone poking her back. She turned around and saw Hange holding one bread in each hand, smiling wide.

"Thanks for the bread," she said while taking half of it in a single bite.

"You're welcome, but eat slowly and chew properly or you'll die choking on a bread."

*****

There's festival in town in celebration of the King's birthday and the cadets were given a very rare permission to go even though they all should be back to the barracks by midnight. At lunch, everyone was already planning what they're going to do with such precious free time. The special event is used by the cadets as a way to officially asking their crushes out, also as a way to finally confesses their feeling. Some of them were asking their crushes right in the middle of the mess hall, with various results. The successful ones received a cheer from their mates and the failed ones received a consoling pats on the back from those who suffered the same fate.

Meira was on her way to the door when she saw Hange came up to her and pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Erm...I was wondering about the festival tonight..."

"What about it?" 

"Can...can I? Can I? go with you? to the festival?" Hange stammered.

The sight made her giggled a bit, it's rather interesting to see the usually titan articulate Hange now barely able forming a complete sentence.

Pulling her down by the front of her shirt, Meira whispered in her ear, "Only if you shower first."

Bewildered, Hange's eyes turned wide, "Is...is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, dummy," teased Meira, nudging Hange's chin with her index finger and turned back walking to the door.

Not three steps into the door, Meira can hear a loud noise errupted from Hange's table and saw her being cheered by her table mates. Meira smiled at the sight and stepped outside.

Their first kiss was that night on the festival, while watching fireworks show on the riverbank. After that, they would sneak glances, touches and sometimes a kiss in quiet and isolated area during their training. Even though they were bunk mates, not much of intimacy can be attained for the daily training they received is enough to knocked them out in the evening that all they and the other cadets wanted was to sleep. They do, numerous times, found themselves in each other's arms when waking up in the morning, that would earned one a good morning kiss by the one who wakes up first. These are is enough intimacy for now.

*****

Graduation ceremony is to be held tonight, Meira knew where she's going to go, joining The Garrison is possibly the lamest but safest choice there is. As she now only live with her mother, after her father passed away last year. There's no way she could pursue the same path as her lover.

Next on the stage is the Survey Corp's commander. After the fiery speech he made, he lets anyone who does not want to join to leave the courtyard. Meira immediately walked out of her line. She saw Hange three rows behind her, and saw that she's not moving a muscle. Eyes straight forward, body at ease. Meira sighed, just as she thought, Hange is really choosing the Survey Corps. As she passed, she glanced at her and gave a small smile. Hange didn't looked at her, but she smiled back.

*****

That night, Meira was already asleep when she felt movement behind her.

"You asleep?"

"I was. Until you came and ask," Meira whispered.

"Sorry," Hange kissed her neck and snaking her arm around her waist.

Meira turned to faced Hange who are still in her uniform.

"Jeez Hange, where were you? go take a bath,"

"But it's past midnight already. It's cold," 

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable. Come on. Get up!" Meira jumped over Hange grabbing her sleep dress, tugging her hand up.

They arrive in the bathroom area and Meira immediately shoved her to the nearest shower stall.

"Now, strip," Meira commanded.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, you can just ask," Hange winked while stripping her uniform and throwing it on the dry area floor.

"Shut up and shower!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Hange saluted and start showering.

Hange showered with Meira sitting in a stool right outside the stall, while giving comments and critiquing her showering techniques.

"Fuck, can you shut up? this is how I shower! You do it if you think I shower wrong!" Hange finally gets irritated.

"Well, I thought you never asked..." Meira said, getting up from her stool and pulling up her sleep dress, and her undergarments off.

Hange's jaw dropped at the sight and stopped showering all together.

"What are you doing?" Hange stepping back to the wall.

"Help you shower, dummy. What do you think? now, face the wall," Meira reached to grab the washcloth from Hange's hand and lathering it with soap.

Meira told Hange to keep facing the wall and she started to scrub the back side of Hange's body head to toe. Once she's done, she handed the washcloth back to Hange and ordered her to do the same with her front side, including crotch and ass crack. Hange scrubbed herself again while Meira rinse and dried herself off with Hange's towel. After that she redresses herself and sit back on the stool.

"This showering method of yours, is really wasting time you know?" stated Hange while rinsing herself, "I. No, we! could be sleeping in bed together right now, instead of freezing our asses off in the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Oh, shut up. You're showering with hot water," Meira ignored Hange's rambling and handed her the towel and waits for her drying off.

*****

As they walked back together to the sleep quarters, Meira suddenly pushed Hange hard to the wall and kissed her rough and hard it made Hange loose her grip on her dirty uniform and let them fall on the floor. It took several seconds for Hange to registered the event to her brain and finally kissed Meira back, slowly this time, taking control of the rhythm, slowing it down. Meira complied and let Hange lead the kiss. They kissed for several moments until Hange felt something wet. She broke the kiss and pushed Meira away when she saw tears running down her face.

"Mei...", Hange pulled her into hug. Holding her tight, slightly rocking them side to side, hoping it would calm Meira better.

Meira pushed herself out of the hug and rapid punching Hange's chest, "Damn you, Hange! I don't want to lose you!" 

When she composed herself back, she ran her hand down Hange's front, "I'm sorry..."

"Shh...nothing to apologize...You know what I would choose," Hange replied softly, wiping the tears with her thumb.

"Yes, I respect your decision but, that doesn't mean I have to like it, I don't want you to die."

Hange just laughed and tilted Meira's head so now she can kiss her again, properly this time. Their kiss continue as rain started pouring hard outside it drowned footsteps sounds coming from the corner.

"Hange?"

Moblit, Erwin and Mike appeard from the corner to the sight of Hange pinned against the wall and kissing another girl shorter than her. The sound of someone speaking made both girls broke their kiss, look at the source of the voice and make an awkward staredown with them.

"Oh, hi Moblit, what are you doing?" Hange grinned.

"We're going to our sleep quarter. This way," Moblit explained, pointing the hallway leading to the male sleep quarters, where Hange and Meira is standing now. "what are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, uhm...WE, we were also going to our sleep quarter. That way." Hange responded back, pointing to the other hallway and quickly grab her uniform on the floor and Meira's hand, walked away as fast as possible.

*****

Meira woke up alone in her bunk bed. Of course Hange already left her bunk. Today cadets that chose to enter The Garrison will depart after breakfast to the The Garrison's headquarters. Meira made sure all her luggage is set and she left nothing behind, before she went to the mess hall for breakfast.

Entering the mess hall, it was crowded already and seems louder than usual. Glancing to the corner table left of the door, she saw Hange at her usual table, with Moblit at her side who immediately elbowed her to look at Meira coming in. Hange smiled at her warmly, making Erwin and Mike who sat opposite her turned their head to see who was Hange smiling at. Meira smiled back, waved and made her way to the meal line.

It's departure time and Meira just loaded her luggage onto the carriage and waits until all loading process done to aboard the carriage when she felt a presence behind her. She looked back and saw Hange standing there.

"So, this is goodbye then?"

Meira smiled, "It doesn't have to. How about, see you later?"

"Yeah, that could worked...I like that"

"You know what Hange?" Meira turned to face her, grabbed her jacket front and straightening it, "YOU. You go get those titans, hm? and I'll guard the walls for you to come home to."

Hange laughed, nodding her approval, "I like that very much."

"Bye," added Hange as she walked Meira to the carriage and helped closed the door behind her.

"Later, Hange."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell to Hange Zoë, the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps.
> 
> Goodbye Hange, I love you too late.


End file.
